The Fire Within
by Flaming Soul
Summary: The summary is inside, btw, it's a shoujo ai fic. So if you don't like shoujo ai pairings, no clickie!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Fire Within**_

**Summary:** A teen orphan in the streets of modern Japan, a no one. One rainy day taken in the care of another teen, as time passes, can the two focus their thoughts and replenish a hidden fire within? AU, Shoujo Ai, Sango/Kagome.

**Flaming Soul:** Hiya! I'm back with a new fan fiction! I've read a lot of Kagome/Sango fan fictions so I decided it were about time for me to write one myself, and so, here I am! ) Heh, I sort of switched the attitude of Sango's and Kagome's. . . You'll find out, sorry if you don't like it, but I do, it's somewhat a new twist from the usual.

Oh, and sorry if Sango and Kagome are a bit off.

**Shout out **to **Armor King** and **Erufu-chan** for being the _best ever_ online friends in the history of online friends, so this story is for them!

**Disclaimer:** I will only say this once, and that I don't own Inuyasha! (Although it would be so cool if I did . . .: Laughs: )

"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
((My wonderful but annoying notes))

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The sounds of thunder rumbled through the air as people quickly vanished from the streets and into the comfort of their warm homes. Rain falls from the sky in a seemingly endless torrent of water.

Black leather boots splashed against the water, as a womanly figure ran, and like everyone else, she was hoping to find shelter from the pounding rain. As the woman ran, she noticed another figure in the rain. The woman stopped as she tried to focus her eye sight on the shadowed figure. Then she noticed that the figure didn't have any cover from the rain.

"What the-?" muttered Sango under her breath. '_Who would be out here in the rain, just standing or something, wouldn't they want to get out of the rain?_'

Sango's sensible half of her mind urged her to go and find shelter, while the other caring half wanted to go and at least try and help the person. Soon after a quick mind battle, her other half gave in, and her sensible half took over, and Sango went running to the other person.

As she got closer she saw that the person had their back to her. She slowed down to a walk and camp up behind the person and moved her umbrella to cover the person as well as herself.

The other person abruptly stopped as they no longer felt the rain hit against them. Slowly the person turned around, a black cloth covered the person's face, showing only their eyes through raven-black bangs.

"You should go and get out of the rain," said the person, the cloth muffled their voice. Their piercing brown gaze peered through the bangs, and looked deep into Sango's eyes. Sango instantly recognized that it was another woman's voice.

"As should you," said Sango her voice higher then normal and sounded slightly scared at the other woman's gaze. She was some what relived as the woman closed her eyes.

"I'm going to be alright," stated the woman, as she took a calm step backwards, from under the umbrella and out into the rain. "You need it more then I do." Her eyes reopened, as the woman swiftly turned around and began to walk away.

'_What the-?_' thought Sango, as the other woman continued to walk away, heedless of the pounding rain. Sango let out a small sigh and once again ran after the other woman. She played out the reset and covered the woman's head once again.

As if on cue, the woman like before, stopped. Unlike this time though, she didn't turn around. Instead just turned her head slightly to the side, so her right eye could be seen, the eye peering into Sango once again.

"You should take your own advice to heard," said Sango, physically and mentally stiffing as the other woman's hard brown-eyed gaze. Though only one eye could be seen, it still had the look of when the woman fully faced Sango.

"Hmmm . . . You won't leave until I am out of the rain, yes?" asked the woman. Her eye searched for an unspoken answer within the depths of Sango's eyes. "Thought as much, but answer me this. Why do you care so much about my health, and well-being, even though I am nothing but a lowly stranger to you?"

Though taken back, Sango answered immediately with out any hesitation, "For you seemed to need it more then I." As Sango looked at the other figure, something dawned on her. '_The woman's voice . . . You can't place an emotion on it . . ._'

"Ahhh, you only presume that I need it, but I don't." said the woman, and just like Sango had come to realize, her voice is empty and emotionless. "You should go, and find some shelter for yourself."

"What about you?" asked Sango, worried.

"What about me?" answered the woman, as her thin eye brow raised slightly up, the only time where Sango could read their expression, despite it being only a little.

"Aren't you going to go to your home?" asked Sango.

"I don't have one," said the woman dully. Her eyes slowly losing the sharpness and grew slightly glazed. As if the woman didn't want to remember that she didn't have a home to go back to.

Sango was speechless, but her face didn't show it. "Oh. . ."

"Exactly why you should get to yours," said the other woman, turning around fully to face Sango.

"Then why don't you come with me?" asked Sango. Before the woman could answer or object, Sango cut in, "Wouldn't you rather be dry then soaking wet in the rain?"

The woman was silent for a few seconds, then spoke, "I guess so, but I wouldn't want to be a nuisance to you."

Sango waved it off with a hand and gave a smile, the first since she had met this new woman, "No, no, not at all."

The other woman shrugged her shoulders, "You lead the way then." Said the woman, showing a slender hand, gesturing that Sango was to lead and that she'd follow her.

"This way," said Sango, turning to face her left. The woman followed silently beside her, her footsteps or her body and clothing for that matter, didn't make a single sound. The two walked in an awkward silence.

"My name is Sango. What's yours?" asked Sango, as she faced the other woman.

The other woman looked at Sango at the corner of her eye, "Hmm, my name? How about I tell you when we're at your place?"

Sango looked taken back but she soon regained herself a spilt second later, "Umm, sure I guess. If you prefer talking inside, then sure."

The woman stayed silent, as if she prefers not talking to someone. ' _Maybe she's not used to talking to people. . ._' thought Sango, as she peered at the other woman through the corner of her eye. ' _It sure seems like it._'

"We're here," stated Sango, as she climbed the steps. The woman took a quick once-over at the shadow-ed building and followed Sango in.

Sango took off her long, and wet trench coat, her black leather boots and closed the umbrella after shaking off the extra water. She wore black flare pants, with a white button blouse, showing a slight bit of cleavage as the first 3 buttons of the shirt were undone. Sango then headed into another room, which as the woman could see was a living room.

"You can hang your coat in here," said Sango, pointing to the closet. "We can put your shoes by the fireplace, so that it can heat up and dry out quicker."

Sango then went into the living room, flicked a switch on the wall to her left, and all the lights came on. The walls were painted a cozy orange hue, white crowning adorned the lining of the walls. Three white comfy-looking couches were placed around a glass coffee table, orange and white striped pillows lay on the couches. A flat-screen tv stood behind the glass coffee table. The brick fireplace was to the left of the tv.

Sango then walked over to the fireplace, tossed a few logs around and over and threw in a lit match. Sango saw in the corner of her eye her guest, the woman, come in the room.

That's when Sango saw that the stranger just so happens to be a teenaged girl, and looked about her age as well.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" asked Sango. Gently coaxing the small fire, into a larger and warmer flame.

The teenaged girl walked in and sat down by the fireplace, her back against the slightly warm bricks on the side.

"Of course, I did tell you that I would say it when we got here," said the teenager as she looked at Sango. "My name is Kagome."

Sango looked over to the girl named Kagome. She wore black baggy pants, which had a few small rips on it, a thick dark indigo shirt, that had a rip showing her bare shoulder, black ragged wristbands on both her wrists, and old worn-out black runners on her feet. Sango then spotted a dark colored cloth around the other girl's neck. '_That must be the cloth that had covered her face when I had first saw her._'

"What are you looking at?" asked Kagome, as she stared at Sango. Kagome's stare seemed softer to Sango then it did when Sango had first met Kagome.

Sango's eyes wide and she shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"If it was nothing then why were you looking at me?" asked Kagome, smirking rather smugly. Her soft chocolate-brown eyes gazed deep into Sango's eyes, seeking within its depths for Sango's true answer.

"I-I was just looking at you," stuttered Sango.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "You're only telling half of the truth, I can see it in your eyes. . . Tell me what that other half, or would you rather that I guess?" A mischievous glint shone slightly in Kagome's eyes. ' _Say guess, please say guess . . ._' thought Kagome, obviously already had a thought formed in her head.

Sango stayed silent. Kagome just started at Sango all the while as she waited for an answer out of the other girl.

"You intrigued me," whispered Sango, as she stared at the flames. "You seem different then most average people. That's all. . ."

' _She's telling the truth. . . She must be something else . . ._' "Well then you are right," stated Kagome drawing Sango's attention from the fire to focus on herself instead. "I am different then most people, but then again, no one in the world is the same. Hmmm, might I ask, how did you know that I was slightly different then the average person?"

Sango was struck by how Kagome had answered her. ' _Guess she's more then what she seems to be . . . There goes that saying " Never judge a book by it's cover." _'That simple question, she thought for a bit before saying. "I don't really know, I just have this feeling that you're different, call it an intuition."

"Well then, you got a pretty good insight then," said Kagome, who looked a lot calmer now. Her eyes looked about the whole room, drinking in every bit of detail that there was. She saw the clock. "3:30 pm, I shall leave at 5, seeing as I do no want to be a hindrance to you."

"What? No, really you can stay the night. No, you wouldn't be a hindrance after all you agreed to come and you are my guest," said Sango. "I'll check the news, it's raining pretty hard."

With that said Sango crawled closer to the coffee table and grabbed the remote watching the TV as a commercial about some new cereal went up. "If the weather turns pretty bad, do you plan on staying, Kagome?" A gentle and inviting smile appeared on Sango's face.

"I guess so . . ." said Kagome, as she fidgeted slightly for a more comfortable position. Sango noticed this and handed her a soft pillow that used to be on the couch.

"Thanks," said Kagome as she placed the pillow behind her and leaned against it. For the first time since she had met Sango, she allowed herself a small smile.

'_Kagome sure looks pretty when she smiles,_' thought Sango as she spaced out when Kagome had smiled, but Sango quickly got a hold on herself and shook her thoughts out of her mind as she heard the announcer's voice.

"Be forewarned, this may turn out into a storm and if it does, it's going to be lengthy just by the look of it," said the announcer on TV. "So stay inside your homes and check here at the Daily News for updates."

As the announcer continued to speak about sports so Sango then turned the TV off. She then took another look at Kagome. "Well I guess if you don't want to risk getting sick or something, I think that you should stay awhile, just like what I suggested before the announcer said about the storm."

Kagome shrugged, "Okay," and closed her eyes and sighed. ' _She's certainly the kindest person I've ever met in my life . . ._' "No one has ever been this kind to me . . . So I thank you very much."

Sango looked up surprised, but with a soft smile. "You're welcome. Why weren't you ever treated like this?"

Kagome flinched, and as Sango was about to take back the question Kagome answered. "As you know I am homeless and now a days anybody who were homeless are being looked down upon and are not ever given a thought nor glance. The crowds upon, crowds of people just pass us, not one of them even strayed their eyes my way."

Sango's looked changed her expression from surprised to sympathetic. "You know that I would gladly let you say here for as long as you wish, even if the storm is over."

Kagome opened her eyes, "I know, I can tell from your attitude towards me that you're a kind-hearted and caring for any one that asks for help. I once again thank you for your wonderful kindness but I do not wish to be more of a burden if I were to stay longer then that is needed. It would be rude of me to do so."

'_Kagome has an unusual way of speaking to people and about herself . . . Also I cannot see, place nor hear any emotion from her that is happy. . . Her voice is so hollow. . . As if she's always been so sad. . . I wonder what made her this way? Cause I can see that she was more then this. . . Right now, she seems as if she's just a shell of what she had used to be. . ._'

**

* * *

**

**Flaming Soul:** Well that was a shorter chapter then I would've hoped. You see my usual length per chapter is a 9 to 11 page on Microsoft Word. A lot I know, but I like it that way. This chapter just so happens to be around . . . 6 pages long, 3 off my usual.

Although I've gotten emails from my last couple of stories saying that I write too much. Well I'm just asking, do you think that I should regulate the chapters around 5-6 pages and increase the amount of chapters. Or, just keep everything the same?

Well I must get going, so **R&R** and ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Fire Within**_

**Flaming Soul:** I'm back once again! Like always, I'm going to thank the people who reviewed in the end of the chapter. Sorry if you don't like the fact that both Sango's and Kagome's personalities switched, personally I like the change of track.

Be the way, I forgot to mention that Sango and Kagome are both 17 years old, and as you know, Sango's got her own place.

So with no delay, here is the second chapter of '**_The Fire Within_**'

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'  
((Author Notes))

**

* * *

**

**Recap: '**_Kagome has an unusual way of speaking to people and about herself . . . Also I cannot see, place nor hear any emotion from her that is happy. . . Her voice is so hollow. . . As if she's always been so sad. . . I wonder what made her this way? Cause I can see that she was more then this. . . Right now, she seems as if she's just a shell of what she had used to be. . ._'

* * *

"So tell me about yourself, Kagome," suggested Sango, as she stood up. She then walked over to her couch and grabbed a few pillows and arranged them on the floor, next to Kagome and laid down. 

Kagome stared at Sango with a forced level gaze, but deep inside . . . Sango could see that Kagome was struggling with some sort of barrier that seems to hold her back. Kagome shook her head and answered anyway, "I'm a orphan in the streets as you probably would've guessed. My dad left my mom and I when I was only 6 and a half months old. My mom. . . She was very nice to me, and struggled to keep me in school and take lessons. . . But she died when I was 7. . . Need I say anymore?"

Sango's eyes went wide and she was struck with a pang of pity for the other girl. Sango then raised herself up and crawled over to Kagome. Kagome's eye brow shot up as Sango wrapped her arms around the other girl, one around her neck the other around the waist area.

A sudden warm feeling filled Kagome as Sango held her, which of course surprised Kagome. Surprising herself even more, Kagome found that she had leaned into the warmth of Sango's comforting embrace and rested her head on side of Sango's collarbone, her face in the crook of Sango's neck.

Sango nearly shivered as she felt Kagome's warm breath on her neck. Her right arm around Kagome's waist while her other hand went through Kagome's raven-black hair. To her surprised she found Kagome's hair silky, even though Kagome doesn't have a home and all.

Kagome found that this, referring to Sango's hug, was actually quite nice, even better then the ones that her own mom had given her as a child. As the thought of her mother entered her thought, sadness was brought upon Kagome's heart, invoking the long forgotten tears, which she has hidden away in the very depths of her heart.

Sango feeling the tears that Kagome was shedding, tightened her grip and slowly pulled Kagome into her lap. Rocking Kagome back and forth to soothe her gently hushing her. '_I never knew that Kagome had such a hard life. . ._' Thought Sango, suddenly another thought hit her. '_Why don't I let Kagome live with me? After all, I do have an extra room in the apartment that she can call her own. I hope that she'll be able to stay._'

More tears streamed down Kagome's face as her mind registered that what Sango was doing, which was the same thing that Kagome's mother had down as well whenever Kagome had cried when she was younger. Kagome quickly wiped away at her tears and gently pushed away from Sango's embrace, which left Kagome with a cold feeling, the same feeling that she had when her mother had laid, eyes closed, on her death bed.

Sango surprised that Kagome had pushed away, merely pulled Kagome back into another embrace despite her protest.

"Kagome, I know this is a bit fast," whispered Sango, into Kagome's ear. "But you know, you can stay here, in my place for as long as you like. And I insist that you do, after all, I want to help you."

Kagome pulled away slightly, confused she asked, "Why?"

Sango smiled softly at her, "I know this is going to sound stupid, but when I had first saw you down on the street getting soaked by the rain, some how I felt the need to protect you. . ."

Kagome smiled softly back in gratitude and to Sango's surprise, leaned back into the embrace. "Thanks, Sango. You're the only one that's been this nice to me, and like I said before, I thank you for it. And sorry about crying like that."

"No problem Kagome," said Sango, shifting slightly. Kagome then lifted Sango, placed her with her back to the bricks beside the fireplace where she had been a moment before, then settled her head onto Sango's lap.

'_Woah, Kagome's pretty strong despite her looks._' Thought Sango as she felt the warm bricks on her back and Kagome's head on her lap.

"Surprised that I was that strong?" smiled Kagome as she took a look into Sango's face, instantly reading what was going on in her mind.

Sango nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Yes, very." Sango then placed her right arm across Kagome's flat stomach and her left hand wiping away the last remnants of Kagome's tears, then went back to Sango's side.

"Sango. . ." whispered Kagome, as she looked up.

"Hmmm. . .?"

"Since you asked. . . Can I actually stay here?" asked Kagome.

"Of course you can, you really didn't have to ask cause I was the one who asked first," pointed out Sango. Happy at the fact that Kagome was staying with her.

Kagome smiled and shrugged.

"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Sango.

"Sure, which one?"

Sango gently lifted Kagome's head off her lap and placed it on a pillow and walked over to a shelf, full with dvds.

"What kind of movies do you like?" asked Sango as she looked over the shelf.

"Doesn't matter," said Kagome back. "I'll watch any movie as long as it isn't too mushy and gushy and stuff like that. Know what I mean?"

Sango chuckled and proceeded to pull out dvds. Pulling out the ones that she thought that Kagome would like, she then placed it beside Kagome for her to look. Getting an idea, Sango made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a couple bags of popcorn.

Kagome leaned on her elbow and took a once over on each dvd, "Cool." Hearing something happening behind her, Kagome called out, "What are you doing there, Sango?" Her question being answered as she heard popping sounds. '_Must be popcorn._'

"So, found any that you like?" asked Sango, leaning on the head of the couch, her chin resting on her arm.

"All of them look really awesome," said Kagome as she smelled the popcorn.

"Then we'll watch all of them," chuckled Sango. Hearing the beep of the microwave, Sango walked back into the kitchen and took out the hot popcorn bag and opened it and poured all of the popcorn into a large bowl, sprinkling a bit of salt over it.

Walking back to where Kagome lay, she turned on the tv and the dvd and arranged the pillows again, placing the bowl of popcorn near the pile of pillows.

Looking over the choices, which were: Kill Bill Volume 1 and 2, A Walk to Remember ((I **_love_ **that movie)), and Tomb Raider: Lara Croft and the Triangle of Light. Sango first picked Tomb Raider: Lara Croft and the Triangle of Light and placed it on the dvd player, and pressed play. Then crawled back to the pillows and sat down on them, and motioned for Kagome and patted her lap.

Kagome got the idea and took a pillow and placed it on the floor for her back and rested her head on Sango's lap. The popcorn bowl to her left so that both she and Sango could have some as well.

An idea sprung into Sango's head and she reached behind her and grabbed a thin blanket which used to be on the couch, and draped it over both her and Kagome.

Soon the movie started, and as it continued on. Kagome's focus was on the movie while Sango's was between the movie and the girl on her lap. '_Why can't I pay attention on the movie?_' Kagome caught Sango's eye and both smiled at each other and turned back to the movie. Sango's eyes still drifting from between Kagome and the movie.

# Around 2 and a half hours later. . . #

"That was a good movie," said Kagome munching on some popcorn, smiling.

"Indeed it was," nodded Sango.

"I wish I could pull moves like that Lara chick," said Kagome as she mimicked Lara, though still lying on her back, which made it funny. Thus making Sango giggle.

"Yah, you wish indeed," laughed Sango.

Kagome playfully whacked Sango on the arm then looked over to the rest of the other dvds that lay in wait, and picked up A Walk to Remember. "Is this a good movie?"

Sango nodded, "That's my favorite movie of all time, it was so good!"

Kagome smiled, "Then I want to see it." Taking the other disc out she placed the new disc in and pressed play. She then crawled back and settled her head back on Sango's lap. Kagome sighed in contentment as the movie played.

# Another 2 and a half hours later ((Yes, I know, skip a lot, but hey I figured that you guys would rather continue with the story instead of me typing our every single little thing. Besides, it's better if you watch the movie. In my opinion that is.)) #

Kagome sniffed, "That was such a sweet movie."

"That's why I like it," said Sango. "It shows that miracles can happen, even when time is short. Also how far someone will go just to fulfill their or another person's wishes. Wish I could fine someone as sweet as Landon in the movie. . ."

Kagome nodded, a small tear escaping her eyes. Sango looked down and wiped the tear away from Kagome's face. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome smiled ruefully, "I don't really know, it's just that the movie really touched me I guess."

"Don't worry that movie still gets to me, even though I've watched quite a few times already," admitted Sango.

Kagome looks at the time, "Woah, it's already 8:58 pm." ((That's the time here. XD))

Sango's stomach grumbled, "I guess it's time for dinner, even though it's so late. I'll just go and pop in some pizza in the oven, I don't feel like cooking today and besides, that means we can eat the pizza while we're watching the other movies."

"Good idea," said Kagome as she lifted her head, to let Sango get up and do what she said. Placing her head back onto a pillow, Kagome lay in thought. '_I wonder why feel so happy all of a sudden . . . I haven't been this happy since. . ._' Kagome shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts and instead channel surfed around the tv.

Sango hummed a tune to a song as she looked around the freezer for some pizza. '_It's so nice to have company over, ever since 'he' broke up with me, its sorta nice to have another person around the place, doesn't make it seem so lonely all the time._' Thought Sango as she popped the pizza in the oven, walking back out of the kitchen, and into the living room.

"Is pepperoni with peppers okay with you?" asked Sango as she lied down beside Kagome.

"Yah it's okay, anything is fine with me," smiled Kagome, as she moved slightly closer to Sango, surprisingly. '_Seems that Kagome is more open after she's gotten used to being around someone. And she seems most trusting then other people. . . After all she did follow me here, even though she had just met me._' "So what are you looking for?" asked Sango.

Kagome shrugged, " I don't know, I'm just bored I guess."

Sango laughed, "Sure seems and looks like it."

Kagome laughed as well, "Yah I guess it does."

After a good 30 minutes of laughing, talking and channel surfing, the pizza was finally done cooking. Sango then took it out and placed it on a round tray and placed it on the coffee table and let it cool.

"Come on, Kagome the pizza is ready," announced Sango, biting into a huge slice of the pizza.

"Hey no fair, you got a huge slice!" said Kagome as she ran up and grabbed herself a slice.

"Hot, hot, hot!" said Kagome as she fanned her mouth with her hand.

Sango laughed and handed Kagome a glass of ice-cold root beer. ((I'm hungry now.)) Kagome grabbed the glass, and chugged down half of the root beer.

"Ahh," sighed Kagome. "That's better."

Sango laughed, "Must be." Drinking down a few gulps of her own drink. Finishing the last of her slice, Sango reached out for another.

"You're used to spicy foods aren't you?" asked Kagome, as she took a more careful bite of her slice.

Sango covered her mouth with her hand, "Of course, doesn't it show compared to you?" was her muffled reply. A smile appeared on her face, as she chewed down the rest of the pizza in her mouth.

"Har de har har," said Kagome sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Grabbing another slice, and chugging down the rest of her drink. "So what movie are we going to watch now? Or do we call it a night and continue in the morning?"

Sango drank the rest of her drink, "I think we should call it a night. Cause if we watch both volumes of Kill Bill, it would be around 1 in the morning when we're done. And chances are by that time, we'd already be asleep."

"Ahh, point taken. Here I'll help with the dishes," offered Kagome as she stood up and stretched her arms.

Sango shook her head, "No that's quite alright."

"But I insist," said Kagome. "After all I am sharing this place with you, so I might as well share chores."

'_She is sharing the place with me. . ._' thought Sango. Kagome reading her facial features again, took up the pizza dish and walked over to the sink in the kitchen. Turning the taps for the hot and cold water, she began to wash the dishes.

Sango finally taking into mind that Kagome was washing the dishes came up beside her and dried the dishes and put them back in the cupboards.

After all of the dishes were done both girls went back into the living room.

"Here, I'll show you your room," said Sango, walking down a dimly lit hall. The walls were painted with a pleasant mix of orange and red, again with white crowning. The light coming from behind shell shaped glass curves.

"I think that you'll like the color," said Sango as she opened a door to her left. The room was fairly dark, so Kagome considered that it was painted in a dark color. Sango then walked into the room and flicked the switch on, and the light turned on.

The room was painted navy blue and again with white crowning. In the far right corner of the room was a twin size bed, with navy blankets. Beside it was a small side table with a reading lamp and a mini stereo. On the left corner was a glass table with a desk lamp. On the right wall, across the desk was a white dresser with a sliding door to the right. A rectangular window was above the bed.

"The door beside the dresser is the walk in closet," said Sango sliding the door, showing a walk in closet.

"Nice room," said Kagome as she sat down on the bed. "Comfy bed too."

Sango giggled, "Come on, we're still going to go to my room and see if there's any clothes that I have that might fit you." With that said Sango walked back out into the hall, Kagome behind her.

Sango then walked into a room to her right, which was of course her own room. It was already dimly lit from the light of the stars and the moon. As Kagome could see, the room was painted with a shade of purple. Everything was almost like Kagome's room but Sango had a laptop, a larger walk in closet and a larger bed then Kagome.

"Now about those clothes," muttered Sango as she walked into the closet and started rummaging through her clothes.

Kagome sat down on Sango's bed and watched in amusement as pieces of clothing flew out of the closet and on to the carpeted floor.

"That should do it," said Sango as she walked out of the closet. She smiled sheepishly at Kagome as she saw the pile of clothes, which lay on the floor. "Pick any that you like, I think you're the same size as me so it should fit."

Kagome then got up and searched through the pile on the floor as Sango sat down on her bed. Kagome took a closer look at the pile of clothes and smile, '_Most of the clothes are dark colored . . . For someone whom I just met, she certainly knows what I like to wear._'

"How about this?" asked Kagome as she held up a pair of black baggy cotton sweat pants and a white wide-strap tank top, which shows your belly button.

"Try it on, use the closet to change cause I don't think you'd want to go back and forth across the hallway just to change in the bathroom," pointed out Sango.

Kagome shrugged and changed into it, and when she walking back out, she walked like a run way model.

Sango laughed, "Very nice, very nice." And she applauded. Kagome then did a mock-bow and laughed along with Sango.

"Now, we have to find a couple things you can wear outside . . ." said Sango as she searched through the pile of clothes on the floor. She then pulled out a one sleeve navy shirt and a pair of white flared cargos. And to spice up the outfit Kagome dived among Sango's closet and pulled out two black leather belts.

Sango tossed the shirt and the cargos to Kagome and went back to the pile of clothes and looked for another pair for Kagome to try on.

"Hey Sango . . ." said Kagome.

"Yeah?" said Sango as she turned around. Her eyes went wide.

"Is it that bad . . .?" asked Kagome.

Sango quickly shook her head, "No, no, not at all! Those pants look better on you then it did me!"

Kagome smiled bashfully and twirled around for Sango to inspect. Both the shirt and pants fit snug to the curves of Kagome's body.

"So that's why you took two of my belts, very nice I must say." Sango lifted one of the belts and smiled. "Fits in with the outfit and adds a flare of your own touch, sweet."

"Thanks, what say we dig around for some more, eh?" Kagome smiled and tilted her head, rather cutely. Sango laughed and dug around for a little while longer.

Kagome and Sango lay sprawled across Sango's bed. The pile was still on the floor, but it was smaller. And on the foot of the bed was another pile, but it was folded properly.

"I think that," pointing to the folded clothes. " Is enough for I'd say a week." Said Sango as she got up from the bed and grabbed the rest of the clothes and put it in its proper place in the closet.

"Thanks again Sango."

Sango smiled, "Come on, it's time for bed."

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled, "That's what you said an hour ago."

"An hour?" Sango looked at the laptop on her desk and the timer read, 9:47pm. Sango laughed, "Fine, fine. Now it's really the time to go to bed, I promise."

Kagome, already wearing the tank top and sweatpants she wore earlier, and took her new clothes in her arms and headed for her own room, "Goodnight Sango."

"Goodnight Kagome, and sweet dreams" said Sango as she undressed and put on a pair of shorts and a rather large shirt. Then headed for the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. "By the way Kagome, there's an extra toothbrush here for you, it's the red one." After Sango was done, she headed back to her room and closed the door.

Kagome stumbled into her own room and placed her clothes in her closet. Then she walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face.

'_I was certainly lucky to have met Sango._' Thought Kagome as she lay under the sheets in her bed. Yawning Kagome turned the lamp off and was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

Sounds of the pitter and patter of the rain rang softly through the house. As one mind was drifting off into the land of dreams, the other lay awake, in constant thought throughout the stormy night.

**

* * *

Flaming Soul:** Well there we have it, the second chapter. Heh seems like I'm back to my usual amount of pages per chapter. Oh, and before I forget, here are the replies to my reviewers. 

**Replies:**

**AAAyekoms: **Wooot! You're my first reviewer! Thank you so much!I guess I'll keep on my usual average number of pages then. Make sure to keep up then.

**KathyPerezSDISDTX:** Thank you for being my second reviewer! I'm glad that you found my story interesting. Gomen-nasai for making you late to class.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Fire Within**_

**Flaming Soul **here! So . . . Heh, it's been a long time since I've watched the movies I wrote about in the last chapter, so I apologize if some of the information on the movies was wrong.

"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
((Author Notes))

* * *

**Recap:** '_I was certainly lucky to have met Sango._' Thought Kagome as she lay under the sheets in her bed. Yawning Kagome turned the lamp off and was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. 

Sounds of the pitter and patter of the rain rang softly through the house. As one mind was drifting off into the land of dreams, the other lay awake, in constant thought throughout the stormy night.

* * *

Although a dim light entered the room, the sounds of birds chirping and singing their song of morning glory had not been heard. The rumble of the storm replaced it instead. 

'_The storm is still going on . . ._' as brown eyes peered around the room. Soon after Kagome sat up rubbing the sleep from here eyes, her raven tresses a complete mess.

"8:06am . . . It's so early . . ." muttered Kagome, as she fell back into the bed. She tried falling back asleep, but alas, she couldn't. Running her hands through her hair, she got up and went to the living room.

"Good morning, Kagome" said Sango, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. ' _I would've thought that Kagome would've slept in. . . O well, it's not like I don't like her company or anything._'

"Good morning," mumbled Kagome as she flopped down next to Sango, yawning.

"Still sleepy Kagome? Why don't you go and sleep for another couple of hours?"

"'Cause I can't . . ." groaned Kagome as yawned again. "How are you able to be up so early . . .?"

"'Cause I just can. Do want a cup of hot chocolate?" asked Sango as she got up.

"Please and thank you," said Kagome sitting up, smiling. ' _I wonder what we're going to do today. We're probably going to watch the other two movies that Sango had picked out the night before. Last night was fun, picking out all of those clothes and diving through the whole pile and all._' Kagome gave a small giggle at remembering when she had dived into the pile of clothes looking for an outfit.

Sango smiled back and made another cup gave it to Kagome and then she sat back down on her own seat. "What were you giggling at?"

"Last night, when I was diving through the pile of clothes," giggled Kagome. Sango laughed as she remembered it as well.

"So, what are you up for today?" asked Sango. ' _Too bad that it's raining . . . It would've been awesome if I took her to a park or something._'

Kagome shrugged, as she sipped her chocolate. " I don't know. You pick what we do today, my brain is still half asleep so I'd probably suggest something stupid."

"Hahahaha. Do you still want to watch the other two movies from last night? " Said Sango as she got up and headed towards the coffee table. Pulling out the two dvds out of the little drawer there.

"Sure, which ones were they again?" asked Kagome, she then got up and flopped down onto the couch in front of the tv.

Sango giggled, "Kill Bill Volumes 1 and 2. And another thing, I bet you're a bit hungry so we'll eat breakfast while watching the movie." And as if on cue, Kagome's stomach gave a light rumble. Kagome smiled sheepishly and Sango dug around the kitchen cupboards. ' _Heh, guess I was right._'

"What do you want for breakfast, Kagome?"

Kagome once again channel surfed and stopped on a music video, "Well, what do _you_ want for breakfast?" She then was nodding her head to the music and softy humming along in tune. ' _I wonder who this is . . .? She has a nice voice._'

"I asked your first," said Sango turning around to face where Kagome was sitting. Seeing the music video on the tv, Sango squealed and ran and jumped into the couch beside Kagome, startling her. "I love this song! It's ' Spark ' by BoA."

Kagome's heartbeat began to go back into its steady pace as she calmed down. ' _Now THAT was freak-ish . . ._' "Man, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you squealed like that and jumped beside me, you could've at least given me a warning or something."

Sango on the other hand wasn't listening, she was singing along and was smiling widely. Obviously the thoughts of breakfast were already out of her mind for the moment. As the music video came to an end Sango turned back to Kagome, "Did you say something?"

Kagome sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes, "Never mind." '_Hehe, she certainly has a one-track mind sometimes._'

Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome and hopped her way back to the kitchen. "Now about breakfast . . . What say a sandwich?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll help make it," Kagome popped up behind Sango and smiled.

Then both Kagome and Sango rummaged through everything in the kitchen for the ingredients that they're going to put into their sandwiches.

Soon they had an assortment of different vegetables and different types of meat, and the choice of either white or brown bread.

"Let's see who can make the best one," laughed Kagome as she sliced herself a couple pieces of white bread.

"Good idea, and in under . . . 2 minutes!" suggested Sango, giggling herself.

Kagome nodded and looked at the clock on the wall, " Okay, in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

As soon as Kagome had said ' one ' both of the girls hands went flying towards all the ingredients laid out.

"Okay, done!" yelled out Sango, looking at the time she saw that she had another half a minute to go. Being creative she grabbed an olive and a toothpick and poked it into her sandwich. "And the 2 minutes are done!"

Kagome laughed as she leaned back up, "So, let's taste out little masterpieces."

Sango's sandwich had tomatoes, lettuce, ham, onions and some more lettuce, 2 slices of white bread on either side. And not to mention the little olive on a toothpick, that held it together. Kagome's sandwich had lettuce, ham, some more lettuce and a bit of canned tune to top it off, and with 2 slices of white bread as well.

Sango cut both sandwiches diagonally and switched one half so that both of them have a half of their sandwich and a half of the other persons.

Kagome smiled happily and bit into Sango sandwich, "Hmmm . . . It'fs verry goood." Then she nodded and took another bite.

Sango giggled at Kagome's childishness. She then bit into the sandwich that Kagome had made. Unlike Kagome though, Sango was a woman of manners and swallowed her bite before talking.

"Good tasting sandwich Kagome. I say, next breakfast we have another contest like this is was fun."

Kagome nodded happily, "I agree. Next breakfast it's all about . . . Eggs!"

Sango laughed and continued to eat Kagome's sandwich. "So, do you want to watch Kill Bill now?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure."

Pretty soon both girls were on the couch, pillows everywhere for their comfort.

"Alright, now . . . Where are those dvds?" asked Sango, turning the tv on.

Kagome got up and headed for the dvd rack. "They aren't here."

Sango groaned, "Please don't tell me that we lost them!"

Kagome shrugged. "Fine, we _didn't_ lose them."

Sango rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "You know what I meant."

Kagome laughed, "Of course I did. Then again, you said that you didn't want to know that you lost them so I just said that."

"Argghh, never mind. Let's just go and look for them, 'cause I'm sure that you'd still want to see them." Sango sighed and got up grudgingly. "I'll start looking underneath the pillows."

"I'll help. We piled loads of pillows around here, so it's bound to be under here somewhere." Kagome then dived into the pile of pillows and started searching.

Sango giggled and searched as well. ' _Kagome acts like such a child sometimes . . . Then again, I don't mind that at all. She's probably acting like this because she had lost her childhood and grew up too fast . . ._' Sango shook her head and continued to search around.

After a couple of minutes of searching, Kagome and Sango just lay over the pillows.

"I seriously thought that searching through pillows wouldn't be hard. Now, I'll reconsider that."

Kagome giggled, "The same goes for me." All of a sudden Kagome had a mischievous smirk on her face.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "What are you smirking about . . .?" Then her vision went all black and she heard giggling. She took her free hand and grabbed the pillow on her face, and there was Kagome, trying to look innocent. ' _So that's how she wants to play, eh?_ '

Grinning Sango took a pillow in each hand and threw then at Kagome. And that's when it all started . . . The full-out pillow war! Soon Kagome and Sango were chasing each other or running away, either way pillows flying everywhere. As juvenile as it seems, Kagome and Sango were still having fun.

After a few minutes had past by, both of the girls were on the floor, giggling.

' _Ow . . . What's poking me . . .?_' Sango reached down to her back and felt the tip of something; grabbing a hold on it she tugged it out and found that it was the first volume of Kill Bill.

"Hey, check it out Kagome. Look what I found at the expense of my back."

Kagome looked over to Sango and laughed. "I guess we did manage to at least one of them after all."

"Should we look for the other one or just look for it later after we've watched this one?" asked Sango as she sat up, rubbing the part where the tip of the case had poked her.

Kagome crawled over to Sango and rubbed the palm of her hand into Sango's back gently. "I doubt that there's going to be a bruise."

Sango nodded, "Yah, I know. I'm glad that I didn't fall on it or anything like that, 'cause then I would've really gotten a bruise."

"Want me to take a look to check?" asked Kagome politely.

Sango slightly red shook her head, "No, no, it's alright. I'll be fine." '_ Why am I acting like this? Kagome just asked to look 'cause she wanted to see that I'm okay. Arrgghh . . .Why am I blushing?_' Sango rubbed her cheeks and quickly crawled over to the dvd player so that Kagome wouldn't have seen that she was blushing.

' _Eh? What's with Sango? O well, must be something that she's thinking about, cause she froze for a split second. . . It's probably not my business._'

Sango turned off all of the lights and closed the curtains so that they could see the movie better, then came back and sat down beside Kagome.

"You won't mind if I use you as a pillow, right?" asked Kagome.

Sango shook her head, too flustered to say anything. ' _Crap, I think I'm blushing again . . . Thank kami that it's so dark right now._'

# 2 and a half hours later . . . #

"That was a good movie," said Kagome as she stretched. "The anime parts where awesome."

"Knew that you'd like that part," giggled Sango. "So do you still want to watch the second volume?"

Kagome nodded, "Wait. I don't think we found the other dvd."

"O yah . . . Right . . . Erm, so you wanna go and look for it or what?"

"Sure, I want to see what happens." Said Kagome as she searched around the room.

"Of course you do," said Sango stretching like a cat, but standing.

"Now . . . If I was a dvd, where would I hide?" thought Kagome, out loud. She continued walking around the room and then all of a sudden she tripped on a snag and fell.

"Ow . . ." groaned Kagome. '_Great . . . I just had to trip . . . And I thought that today would be a good day too._'

Sango rushed right over to Kagome's side, "Are you alright?"

Kagome sat up slowly, "Yah, I'm alright. Tripping and falling down wasn't exactly on my ' Things To Do ' list today."

Sango giggled and helped Kagome to her feet. As Kagome got up, Sango saw something familiar near the place where Kagome had fell. She then walked over and pulled out the second volume of Kill Bill.

Sango laughed, "Hahahaha, how ironic." Kagome turned around and when she had seen the dvd in Sango's hand and where Sango was, Kagome laughed as well.

Soon both girls were in their usual spots and the movie had started.

# After the movie was over . . . #

"That was a good ending, I wish there were more anime parts though," said Kagome. She got up and twisted her neck; she winced as her neck gave a few cracks.

"Same here, I was disappointed at that as well when I had first watched it." Looking at the time, Sango read that it was 2:54 pm.

"Hungry, Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome smiled sheepishly at her and nodded. Sango giggled, ' _Some how I knew that she'd be hungry . . . Now the question is, what to cook?_'

Kagome sat back down on the couch and like normal in times like these she flipped through channels, not really paying attention to what was on. Soon how ever Kagome's eyelids became heavy. She rubbed her eyes, ' _Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden . . .?_' She yawned once and continued to flip through the channels.

"Hey, Kagome? What do you want for lunch?" asked Sango, over her shoulder. "Kagome?" She asked again, after hearing no answer from the other girl.

She then walked to the couch and found Kagome, sleeping. ' _This really is something, I turn my back for less then a minute, and she's already asleep. Might as well take her to her bed, don't want her to wake up sore._'

Gently Sango hooked one arm under Kagome's knees and the other around her back, and lifted her. She then walked into Kagome's room and placed Kagome in her bed, tucking her in.

Outta the blue, Sango just leans over and kisses Kagome's forehead. Pulling away rather quickly, Sango placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling slightly warm. ' _Why did I do that for . . .? I'm just lucky that Kagome was asleep . . ._'

Walking out of Kagome's room and into her own, Sango just flopped down onto her bed, no longer feeling hungry at all.

Kagome sighed and rolled onto her back. ' _I wonder why Sango had kissed me on the forehead? Maybe it was out of habit if she had a younger sibling. . . Yah . . . Probably . . ._' Raising a hand, she touched the spot on her forehead where Sango had kissed her. ' _That reminded me so much of . . . Mom . . . She used to do that every time before I went to bed . . ._' A single tear escaped Kagome's eye. ' _I miss you, mom._'

* * *

**Flaming Soul:** And there we have the third chapter! I apologize for taking slightly longer to post this up; my internet connection had failed me whenever I tried to go on . . . Stupid Shaw Cable . . . 

Heh, I certainly liked that last little bit I wrote there. Anyway, onto the reviews!

**yekoms-who-is-a-lazy-non-signer-iner:** Dude, its only going to take you like a couple of seconds to sign on! Hehehe, was that you screaming " Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Man, if I actually did make a reader scream that when they're reading, I think that I had done a good job.

**Enshrouded in darkness:** So it was going too fast . . . I'll make sure it goes slower in the future then. All right, thanks for the heads-up by the way.


End file.
